


Daddy's Little Princess

by MaeaStorm



Series: Daddy’s Little Princess [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Httyd whump, M/M, Pet whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: -Set a few weeks after Part One-Krogan settles into the changes that Viggo has made in him, and why does that little voice at the back of his head keep screaming at him? He doesn't want to disobey Viggo. He is happy with his life.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Series: Daddy’s Little Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895464
Kudos: 2





	Daddy's Little Princess

The wind raged outside of the tall, rounded windows of Viggo’s throne room. Krogan watched with a dull, dead expression on his face, as leaves rasped against the roof outside the windows.

The past few weeks had been Hel.

He was already dressed once again, in a sleek, form-fitting dress, but this time, it was more elegant and regal- the dress of a queen- made of deep, navy blue silk, with silver stars embroidered on it. It went down past his feet, which had been forced into a pair of tall, elegant silver heels.

A sheer cape of stars was pinned to his shoulders, and he’d had a diamond encrusted, silver crown placed on his head.

“What is troubling you, Princess?”

Krogan lazily turned his head to look at Viggo, and he blinked slowly.

Viggo smiled at him gently, as he stepped down from his throne, and rubbed a hand against Krogan’s cheek.

“You are so beautiful, my love.” Viggo purred. “Now what is the matter?”

Krogan hummed to Viggo with a soft whine.

“It is nothing, my lord.” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. 

In the weeks since that first time he’d been hauled from that basement, achy, tired and sore, his voice had grown soft and meek like the good little girl he was supposed to be. 

Viggo hummed softly.

“That is good, dear.” he purred in his ear. “Why don’t you come sit with your chief?” Viggo suggested, as he started to pull Krogan towards his throne.

“I do so love seeing you draped across my furniture,”

Krogan let himself be led towards the throne, and Viggo sat down first, and then eased Krogan across his lap. He placed a hand in Krogan’s hair, and began to stroke it lovingly.

Krogan hummed contentedly, and he closed his eyes. 

Deep down, something inside him was screaming and thrashing to be let out, but he paid it no mind.

His past self wasn’t important anymore.

He wasn’t a fighter, and he wasn;t a soldier- he was to serve his chief any way he could, no matter how much the weakening shell of his former self complained.

He was a good girl, after all.


End file.
